Canine Rescue
by Adventures of me
Summary: When the Wild Kratts gear up to study and go creature adventuring with the domesticated canine, They run into the Pound Puppies. But Zach and McLiesh are stealing stray dogs for Zach's latest ploy. It's up to the wild Kratts and Pound Puppies to save the day!
1. Canine rescue a Live Prologue

**CANINE RESCUE!**

Live action prologue!

Chris Kratt:"He-ey, we're here in North America, Here in the city of….Chicago!"

Martin Kratt: "This city is busy with creatures, and US the Kratt Brothers! I'm Martin!"

Chris: "And I'm Chris, and were looking for creatures in the canine family, no not wolves, jackals, foxes, hyenas, nope! Here's a hint, It's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear canine! Thinking what i'm thinking?"

Martin: "Oh I know what I'm thinking bro,….."

( The duo head to a local dog pound )

Chris and Martin: "DOGS!"

Chris: "Yes! Man's best friend has been there for humans for years!"

Martin: "They fetch, obey eat bones and do other things! Those are some cool creature powers!"

Chris: "They are loving, playful and very close no wonder they're called Man's best friend!"

Martin: "But how do they have those loving creature powers? We're wondering!"

Chris: "Imagine, if we could have fun with their masters like dogs do!"

Martin: "Imagine if we could observe those cool creature powers!

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF?!"

( The boys turn into cartoon characters and run off! )


	2. Canine rescue Chapter 1

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon in the city, and the Tortuga was parked in a park as the Wild Kratts were finishing a picnic in a local city park.

Aah It's good day to be back into the city," said Martin Kratt, finishing his sandwich.

"And after our picnic lunch, it's back to creature adventuring time!" Said Martin's younger bro, Chris Kratt, eating a cracker with cheese.

"I can't wait to make creature power suit for mission by the creature we're going to study today!" Said Aviva Corcovado, the team's head tech engineer. "Oooh, I can't wait, what is it?"

Okay" Said Chris as the team coincidentally finished their picnic lunch, "Since we're done with our picnic now….."

"Let's hop on the Tortuga, team, and let's find out!" Said Martin as the team followed the brothers inside!"

Meanwhile inside, the crew was surprised what they heard!

Ay dios mijo!" Aviva Cried, "Did you say …. dogs?"

"As in not so domesticated canines?" Asked Koki, Aviva's assistant and the crew's computer whiz.

"Yep, you bet!" Said Chris. "Everyone LOVES dogs!"

As in cute puppies and all breeds" Said Martin, "Except, wolves, foxes, jackals—"

"Yea bro, not domesticated members of the canine family, but house dogs!"

Yep we're studying DOGS today!" Both the Kratt brothers said at once.

Awesome! I always wanted a puppy to live on the Tortuga!" Said Jimmy Z the Crew's pilot of the Tortuga.

"Woah woah, woah!" Said Aviva, "Remember what happened on the 'Elephant in the Room' adventure, Jimmy?

"Yeah, I mean, our home has a lot of computers, and buttons," Said Koki, "and we can't have them messing them up!"

"Oh yeah, right? Heh heh!" Said jimmy shyly.

"We'll go outside and observe the dogs in this town!" Said Chris.

"Aviva Koki Jimmy, come with us, you love dogs right?" Said Martin, "It'll be fun!"

"Fantastico!" Said Aviva

"Awesome!" Said Koki.

"That'd be cool." Said Jimmy.

So the five friends ran outside to study the dogs.

Meanwhile up in the air in a black jet a skinny brunette pale skinned man in a black sweater—the Wild Kratts arch nemesis, Zach Varmitech—just adopted a dog from a certain shelter had enough with his new dog.

"Argh! I've had enough with you, you stupid dog!" He roared. "I'm taking you back to Shelter 17 right where you belong! Zach Bots, to Shelter 17!"

With that, the Zach Bots themselves, hovered down from the jet to Shelter 17 — literally, but that's not what Zach meant!

Annoyed, Zach said, "Not fly down to shelter 17, fly the jet to there!"

As the bots did what they said, Zach was ready to have a bone to pick with the head dogcatcher!

"Now to deal with McLeish!" he muttered!


	3. Canine Rescue Chapter 2

**CANINE RESCUE!**

Chapter 2

As the black jet reached over Shelter 17, after passing a city of some sort, Zach put the jet on hover mode / auto pilot, beamed himself down to the parking lot, and stormed in to the head dogcatcher's office.

Hello Sir," Zach snarled.

What the?!" Leonard McLiesh the head dogcatcher, himself, "Ugh you again! Well, If your here to bother me again, then just leave!"

Uh, I'm not here to bother you again, I'm here to bring my stupid dog back here to this, ick, dumb

pound!"

"Yes, Yes, I'll get Olaf—Wait! You hate dogs?"

"Yeah! You….. get me!"

the two exchanged laughs!

"Leonard McLeish, head dog catcher!"

"Zach Varmitech, at your service, and trust me if you or rather WE hate dogs, we could make an alliance what do you say cuz?!"

"Hmm, … DEAL! You have my word! Olaf, take this mutt into the pound." McLeish said turning to his short mustachioed assistant dogcatcher, sweeping up the floor in the office.

"Uh, yes Mr McLeish." Olaf said putting his broom down and obeying his boss.

As Olaf put Zach's black lab into the pound, McLeish ordered Olaf a favor.

"Olaf, you're in charge until I get back," He Said, "Take care of the dogs there, as if I would, ugh!"

"Okay!" Said Olaf.

As McLeish followed Zach to be beamed up to Zach's Jet, up there, Zach and McLeish were in their latest conversation.

"So," Said Zach, "Since we both hate dogs, I have an a new invention that could have those critters do what we say! And here it is!"

Zach walked over to a certain something covered covered by a cloth, as he unveiled it.

"Ta Daaa!" He presented. "My new—well new for you—hypnotizing collars. The plan for that didn't work the last time hence the Wild Kratts as usual, FOILING MY PLANS! Along with some girl named Blythe Baxter and her friends helping them — including Aviva Quirkovado— take back all the pets from Littlest Pet Shop in Downtown city. Aah, Whittany and Brittany Biskit, I'll never forget you! Anyway, I'm trying this again, unlike Downtown City's tycoon, Fisher Biskit, I know you can trust me, like his daughters can."

"Of course I can," McLiesh said. "I don't hate these Icky dogs for nothing!"

"Then, we have a deal, let's sneakingly steal some dogs from shelter 17 and more places and we'll—well you'll be rich! I already am!"

"You've had me at hello!"

And the two Laughed as they plotted their scheme!


	4. Canine rescue Chapter 3

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 3

All of the Wild were ready to study the dogs of the city. But noticed—via a fence—that the first dog in a backyard, (a sheepdog) they were going to study was playing with his human owner, and the crew and brothers did not want to get spotted.

"All right," Said Chris, "This dog is playing with it's owner, we don't want them to see us so…."

"LET'S GET MINIATURIZED!" Both the bros said.

Martin got the miniaturizer and set it from a metallic steel engineered disk to a bigger invention. ( of Aviva's of course.) The five friends jumped on the Miniaturizer and Said, "Miniaturize!" And got tiny—Literally.

"All right let's do this!" Martin announced!

As the Sheepdog's owner was tired, and done playing with his pet as he went inside, The crew were just about to study them, but the dog pulled up the dog bowl next to his dog house and to the teams surprise, there was a hole underneath the bowl he jumped down in.

"Ay Increible' " Said Aviva. "That dog jumped down into that hole underneath the dog bowl."

"Let's go follow it!" Announced Chris.

The mini Wild Kratts, with help from Aviva's extendo—arm lifting up the bowl, jumped down the hole and slid down the hole and soon…. found themselves in a outdoor dog pound, from the suburban backyard!"

"Wow guys," Said Martin, "A…..dog pound?"

"Awesome!" The Bros Said.

"We hit the jackpot!" Said Chris.

"Woo hoo!" Said the crew at once.

Chris and Martin noticed a female tomboyish boxer with a bow on her head and started to scan her with their creature pods, but when she sniffed the scanning, She turned around and charged towards the team, growling angrily!

" Y—you m—m-must scanned the wrong dog because she s— seems fierce!" Cried Jimmy scared.

Suddenly, the boxer started sniffing the crew until the dog found out who they were!

Humans, tiny humans, She thought. Oh my! they're the Wild Kratts, miniaturized! Should I let Lucky and the others know?

As soon as the Boxer made her decision, Three other dogs a German weiner, an Italian-American Chihuahua and the same sheepdog the Wild Kratts followed here approached her from behind.

"Hi Cookie," Said the wiener dog said.

"Hey Whatcha standing here for? Break's over!" Said the Chihuahua in his New York accent.

Looking back, the crew saw what they saw!

"What the?" Marveled Aviva, "Those dogs can talk?"

"Amazing!" Said Koki.

"Uh oh! I knew they'd find out eventually!" Cookie the boxer said aloud.

"Huh? small humans? wait… I know who you are!" Said the sheepdog, "You're the Wild Kratts!"

Amazing!" Said Chris. "I never knew other animals could talk besides our old lemur friend Zoboomafoo!"

"You said it, maybe we're reliving the good old days, again!" Said Martin.

"Yeah Zoboomafoo is my puppy pastime, as is the past of my sis Rebound!" Said the Sheepdog. "Anyways I'm Niblet and this is Cookie, Squirt, and Strudel." He continued, showing the other dogs surrounding the Wild Kratts.

Well hi!" Said Chris, "I'm Chris Kratt and this is my brother, Martin, and our friends, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z!"

"Hola!" Said Aviva!

"Howdy!" Said Koki.

"Howdy—doo!" Jimmy Said.

Now lets meet our leader Lucky!" Said Niblet, the sheepdog.

"Uh Niblet, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Strudel, the wiener dog, turning to Niblet.

"Yeah, I don't know but what if these Wild Kratts, will spill the beans the beans that we can talk." Said Cookie, the Boxer.

You do know that we're right here!" Said Aviva. "And if you think we'll tell anyone then, keep thinking about it."

"You mean….." Said Strudel.

"Yep," Said the crew and bros.

"Yeah," Said Chris, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!"

"Yippee!" Niblet said "Now lets go and see Lucky!"

"Okay, we're coming!" Said Squirt the chihuahua, as the small Wild Kratts and bigger dogs slide down another hole underneath another Dog bowl contraption and found themselves in an underground headquarters of talking dogs.


	5. Canine Rescue Chapter 4

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 4

Amazed the crew were marveled at the talking dogs in the headquarters. While the dogs were walking the crew to their leader Lucky, Cookie and the others were worried.

"Uh, Niblet," Said Cookie seriously, "I don't know if it's a good idea to let Lucky know that we befriended humans—THE WRONG WAY!"

"I must agree Niblet," Said Strudel, "We spoke to them in human english! I think we shouldn't tell Lucky"

"Yeah," Said Squirt, "I admire the Wild Kratts in what they do and everything but, I think we should turn around and not tell Lucky. No offense you guys!" he continued, turning to the crew.

"No problemo!" Aviva responded as the other Wild Kratts agreed.

Tell Lucky what?" A brave leaderish voice said from behind.

Behind the team and the dogs was an all American mutt. A brave pooch with a sweet personality.

It was Lucky, the leader of the shelter 17 Pound Puppies.

"Uh nothing Lucks," Said Cookie shyly, " Were talking to …. each other!"

"Hmm, Well as a dog, I sense…humans." Lucky said smiling slyly.

"WE'RE NOT WITH HUMANS!" Niblet said crying."

"Niblet, I don't think we have a choice!" Said Strudel.

Niblet sighed as he reluctantly exposed the Wild Kratts.

Seeing the crew, Lucky was Surprised!

"Gasp! Hey I know who you are!" He said.

"What? You do?" Martin asked, surprised himself!

"Hola! Earth to Martino! Were famous!" Aviva reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" Martin replied sheepishly.

"Yep, you're the world famous Wild Kratts!" Lucky said. "My owner, Dot has all the seasons of Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures. She got me watching these past shows."

"Yeah, and now you're traveling the world on the Tortuga HQ, a cool turtle ship." Said Niblet.

I watch these shows only with my little sis figure cupcake!" Cookie muttered. " Trust me she's a fan of yours, Chris, Martin."

"Awesome, we've got fans Bro!" Said Chris!

Martin just made a squee face.

"Well talking to humans is against the pound puppies international rule, but since their friendly, I'll let this one slide." Lucky said.

Well hi I'm Chris Kratt," Said Chis, "And, that's my bro, Martin."

"We're the Kratt Brothers!"

"Hola, I'm Aviva Corcovado, the team's head engineer, and these are my assistants, Koki and Jimmy Z." Aviva greeted.

"And Together….." Said Martin,

"We're THE WILD KRATTS!" The brothers exclaimed together at once.

"Well I'm Lucky, head of this Pound Puppies headquarters and welcome to shelter 17!"

The wild Kratts were touched by that warm greeting.


	6. Canine Rescue Chapter 5

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 4

After the introductions were over as well the warm greeting from Lucky, The Kratt Brothers decided it was time to announce their mission— After another conversation occurred as more dogs came closer to observe the Wild Kratts.

"So…." Asked Lucky nicely. "What brings you here in our HQ?"

"Well ….. About that!" Said Martin sheepishly. "We were trying to study the domesticated canine—such as yourselves no offense, and we kinda did and we followed your sheepdog friend…. Niblet right? We followed him into a hole beneath his dog bowl and here we are."

"So, you love your studying of the animals."

"Yeah, It's more like creature adventuring!"

"Yeah, we're Zoologists, It's what we do!" Said Chris.

"And an engineer and her assistant, Creating creature power suits for the bros!" Aviva exclaimed.

"I like you already Aviva!" Said Cookie.

"We — and sometimes Aviva and Koki—use Creature power suits, in what we're wearing now, to turn into any animal or creature, in our terms, by touching it and then we digitally morph into the animals and—DONE! We're animals!" Exclaimed Chris.

"I'm responsible for the creature power suits, and…These babies!" Said Aviva taking something out of her pockets. "Creature power Disks!" She continued.

"Aah! I'm amazed!" Marveled Lucky.

"So, no offense, but you wanna be our Guinea pigs for our latest creature mission?" Aviva asked.

Sure thing!" Said Niblet "It'll be fun!"

"You said it!" Said Jimmy as he hi-fived a normal sized Niblet, despite he was miniaturized.

"But Remember" Said Cookie, "This has to be a secret, just the Pound Puppies rule."

"Oh yeah!" Said Niblet sadly.

"I feel ya!" Said JZ.

"Sorry guys but sometimes there are on happy endings!" Said Koki.

"Don't I know it." Said Strudel.

"Yes we'd love to participate in your mission." Said Lucky.

"You got it" Said Cookie.

Count' me in" Said Strudel.

"Yep!" said Squirt.

"As I said, Sure thing." Said Niblet.

"Great," Said Martin, "A creature mission examining the Pound Puppies!"

Everybody cheered in agreement!


	7. Canine Rescue Chapter 6

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 6

In the Pound Puppies HQ, The crew attempted to study the Domesticated canine, such as the Pound Puppies themselves.

"Alright." Said Martin. "We'll start with Squirt over here, along with Niblet."

"Awesome!" Said Niblet.

"Let's do this!" Said Squirt.

"Aviva," Said Chris,"Brought your M.I.K computer and creature power disk maker?"

"Uh, Duh!" Said Aviva as she showed her kit on her back like a backpack. She Unlocked it after she took it off her back. It became a special computer with creature power disk maker like the bigger one in the Tortuga HQ.

"How do domesticated dogs brains work?" Martin asked. as he scanned Squirt with his Creature Pod.

"According to my computer," Aviva stated, "Dogs' brains act similar to humans when exposed to emotional stimuli like when they hear baby crying. They Also get jealous when another dog gets a bigger reward for the same behavior as well as the brains responding to antidepressants like Prozac, Ay no wonder their mans best friend."

"Okay, What about the muscles Aviva?" Asked Chris. As he scanned Niblet.

"Okay," Said Aviva. "The various muscle groups and types within the body of a dog all work together to keep a dog's body functioning, moving and flexing. Flexor muscles bend the joints and help dogs pick up a limb and have the extensor muscle then contracts the muscle to bring a limb down! Fantastico! The dog has 350 pairs of muscles."

Awesome" Said Chris, "So how does dog run fast?"

"The Dog runs 45 miles per hour, especially the Greyhound!"

Awesome" Said Martin, "Can't wait for our creature power disks to be here." He continued, as he and Chris exchanged squee faces, excitedly.

Aviva Studied more on the domesticated dog creature powers as well as the Kratt Brothers send their scans to her, and suddenly…..

"Liso," Said Aviva, "Two new sheepdog and Chihuahua power disks ready to activate!"

"Neat!" Said the brothers at once.

"I'm liking her engineering skills!" Said Strudel.

"Heh, you and me both!" Said cookie.

So the Kratts slipped the disks into the paw shaped slots in their creature power suits and announced…..

"ACTIVATE SHEEPDOG POWERS!" Said Chris.

"ACTIVATE CHIHUAHUA POWERS!" Said Martin.

With that, Chris and Martin were turned in to a black and green Sheepdog who was Chris with his own face, And Martin turned into a Blue and black chihuahua!

SWEET!" The Brothers said.

"Hey, I thought I'm the big brother!" Joked Martin.

"Let's just enjoy our creature powers!" said Chris.

"Uhhhh…Okay!"

"Hey, Chris, Martino," Aviva called out, "Fetch!" She said as she threw a stick at the Kratts in dog powers. With that, the Kratt brothers, along with Niblet, raced along to fetch the stick. The three dogs playfully fought over the stick, for half a while.

"Okay okay, break it up fellas." Squirt said, walking over annoyed.

"Awwww!" Chris Martin and Niblet whined.

"Wow I love it when you guys are in action," Said Lucky, "You make a great team!"

"Thanks!" Said Martin.

"All part of Teamwork!" Said Chris. "Now how 'bout we show you around the Tortuga HQ? You know, OUR headquarters."

"Yippee sounds like like fun!" Squealed Niblet in excitement!

"But Hold on Nibs, I've heard about the Tortuga before, and I'm sure Strudel as well as everyone else will agree," Said Cookie, "The mobile headquarters, has a lot of buttons so please, don't gallop on the ship and don't touch ANYTHING!"

"Whoops … Sorry, heh heh!"

"Alright," Announced Lucky, "We Showed the Wild Kratts our headquarters, now it's time to marvel at theirs. Go Dogs Go!"

With that, Lucky Cookie Squirt, Strudel, and Niblet dashed out of their underground headquarters, Lucky put one of his guard dogs in charge of the HQ while they were gone. Niblet, who almost stayed behind squatted down and the Wild Kratts hopped on his back.

"What he said!" Aviva announced, "But about Wild Kratts!"

And everyone agreed while Chris and Martin deactivated as they Niblet rode the crew to the Tortuga HQ.


	8. Canine Rescue Chapter 7

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 7

Niblet with the team on his back, ran until he saw the rest of his fellow Pound Puppies on in front of him as he leapt out from underground and in front of the Pound. ( Shelter 17 that is.) Lucky spoke up.

"Uh Niblet," He said, "I was thinking, maybe you could lead the way to your home because THAT'S where the Wild Kratts found our base. No offense."

The crew just winked at the dogs.

"That'd be a swell idea! GO DOGS, GO!" Said Niblet.

Hearing this Lucky just quietly face pawed in annoyance, as the dogs followed Niblet carrying the crew to his family's house, via the same dog bowl tunnel from the pound.

As the Puppies reached Niblet's owners house Niblet himself spoke up.

"Okay now I don't know where the Tortuga is! Wild Kratts lead the way!" He said turning to the crew.

"Gotcha!" Said Chris.

"Look the Miniaturizer!" Said Aviva.

"Halleluyah," Said Koki, "And it didn't get harmed!"

"Wow one of Aviva's most cool Inventions!"

Niblet sat down as the Wild Kratts slid off of the sheepdog's back ran to the miniaturizer hopped on it as they all said, "BACK TO NORMAL SIZE!"

With that the crew was, well normal sized, bigger than their appearance when the Pound Puppies first met the the them.

"He-ey alright!" Said Martin! "Now follow us, and we'll show you where the Tortuga is!"

The Pound Puppies were excited.

As the ten friends reached the city park, they were marveled at the certain large turtle shell shaped machinery!

"O…M….G!" Said Cookie!

"Now that is high tech!" Said Strudel.

"Cool Huh?" Said Aviva.

Koki used a remote button to unlock the Tortuga. With that the mobile HQ opened up to a more fun turtle shape.

Lets go inside!" Jimmy said.

"You had me at—" An excited Niblet was cut off by close up glares by Cookie Strudel and Squirt.

"Heh Heh! Sorry guys, force of habit!"

"Riiiiight!" said Squirt as the other dogs sighed. Lucky just rolled his eyes.

As the gang went inside the Tortuga, in Zach's black jet in the skies, Zach Varmitech and McLeish were plotting their latest scheme!

"Well now, how are we going to get these mangy mutts around town?" McLeish asked.

"Well," said Zach, "With my new invention the Hypnosis X-90, we can suck up all stray dogs to obey their owners if they get adopted! That's my master plan!"

"Well, Let's get to it!"

After looking everywhere for stray dogs, they found a bunch of them in an stray alleyway.

"Ah-ha! I—er WE'VE hit the jackpot!" Zach cheered!

Swell!" Said McLiesh as he and Zach hi fived!

"Yeah now let's go into stealth mode!" And thats exactly what Zach did with his plane!

Zach activated with a button the Hypnosis X-90, a large invisible Monitor that these dogs can see has a device that can hypnotize common domesticated canines. an Image of Zach himself appeared on the screen.

"Hello common canines!" Zach Announced. "I am your new trainer, if you want owners real bad, then you'll have to listen to me! Step up if you know I'm right!"

With that, the dogs now hypnotized, Stepped closer to the monitor as it got quickly replaced with a vacuum! The dogs got sucked up inside!

"PERFECT! Now let's get capturing!" Zach said as he cackled aloud, "AAhahahahaaaaaa!"


	9. Canine Rescue Chapter 8

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 8

Zach's plan was was on cahoots so far! And McLiesh couldn't be happier, either. The evil inventor later had a lot of dogs in his large black jet and was ready for his ultimate part of his plot.

"Well, well, well, all ready for the final part." He announced. "Zach Bots, please do the honors of putting on these upgraded collars made since the last incident. Plus, the trace on the dogs will ware off soon."

But one of the Zach Bots put one of the collars on Zach himself.

"Grrr not on me, on the Dogs, all of them!" Zach whined annoyed.

With that, each Zach Bot pinned collars on the stray dogs one by one which pleased Zach and McLiesh.

"Now lets's get them to Shelter 17 to have dogs obey people, the right way!" Zach Said.

"You've read my mind and had me at hello!" Gleed McLeish.

"Zach Bot, you there, fly the plane to Shelter 17 in stealth mode!"

The Zachbot did as it was told.

Meanwhile, The Wild Kratts were giving the Pound Puppies, incuding an anxious Niblet, a tour of the Tortuga HQ.

"Well," Said Chris.

"WELCOME TO THE TORTUGA HQ!" Said both the Kratt Brothers.

"Yeah our home Base and were we mobile headquarters!" Said Martin.

"My two workers Koki and Jimmy, as well as myself do creature research here while the Kratt Bros go creature adventuring, As well as It's our home where we all live as roommates as well." Said Aviva. "As you know, I am the commander and boss of this ship alongside the Kratt brothers and this is the Main Computer where make creature power disk, I also have an Inventing station to work on my inventions."

"This Is my Computer Station," Said Koki. "Where I work at to help do research on the animals an my computer gets calls from the Wild Kratts kids from any villain alerts."

"Not to mention sometimes, the main computer gets alerts from the villains themselves." Aviva Stated.

And this, guys is the teleporting Station" Said Jimmy. "Where I zap zap zap and/or teleport the finished creature power disks Aviva makes!"

Wow incredible much similar to the Free Kid Database!" Said Strudel.

You Guys Amaze me!" Said Lucky impressed!

Suddenly, an instant alert occurred on the main computer!"

Aiaiai!" Said Aviva. "Speaking of which."

Both of the girls ( Aviva and Koki ) dashed to the computer to see what's up. It was a Wild kratts kid

"Come in," Aviva said.

"Hi Aviva, Hi Koki, It's me Lily Ive just passed an alley and noticed an some stray dogs walk up like in a daze, then got sucked into a force. I've saw more like that in more alleys like that. You've got to solve this bye."

Don't worry we'll keep you posted. over and out!" Said Aviva.

"Ta-ta!" Said Lily.

Dogs?" Wondered Koki. "Being Sucked up in force?"

"Sounds like the dirty work of… Zach Varmitech!" Snarled Aviva.

Zach Varmitech….." Said Lucky.

"Sounds Familiar." Said Cookie.

"Ooh oooh I know!" Said Niblet, "Zach's that guy who makes Inventions out of animals and uses them for his own purposes!" He whined in fear.

"Ooh don't worry you big lug," Said Squirt. "I know how you feel."

Seeing this, Cookie just rolled her eyes.

"Well thats not good!'" Said Chris.

"But now that we have common canine creature power," Said Martin, "We can stop Zach with that!"

"But First I got to find Zach's coordinates" Said Koki, as she dashed over to her computer station on the left side of the main computer. As she finally found Zach's jet hovering in the sky over Shelter 17 after she cleverly scanned a weird plane shaped cloud, which happened to be Zach's jet!. "Aha!" She said.

"Clever." Said Aviva, proud. "Jimmy, fly this plane — in stealth mode!" She announced.

"Righty—O!" Jimmy responded as he went for the cockpit in the turtle—head on the Tortuga.

The Wild Kratts gathered behind JZ, to help find Zach's jet.

"Zach's above the middle of Downtown, He should be right …" Said Koki but a vibrating bump on a certain "cloud" made jimmy and the others know what it was!

"Heh heh sorry!" Said Jimmy.

So Chris and Martin Prepared for their latest creature rescue!


	10. Canine Rescue Chapter 9

**CANINE RESCUE**

Chapter 9

As Jimmy hovered the HQ next to Zach's jet, Chris and martin decided to get ready to infiltrate it as they preparing in a open latch. Until Aviva Arrived with Cookie, and Niblet.

"you might wanna reactivate on the stronger dogs, guys!" She said.

"Hm, Cool!" Said Martin.

"Yeah, we can outsmart Zach, with bigger dog power!" Said Chris! "Uh, no offense Strudel, Squirt!"

"Sigh! None taken" Squirt said.

"Lets go and…."

"ACTIVATE BOXER POWERS!" Said Martin as he touched Cookie.

"ACTIVATE SHEEPDOG POWERS!" Chris announcedAs he touched Niblet.

"TO THE CANINE RESCUE!" The brothers said aloud as they leapt onto Zach's latch on his plane now scanned by the Tortuga.

Bro," said Chris, "We might need grizzly bear powers to take down these—"

Chris was cut off by Martin's dog—like barking hence he and Chris were in creature powers.

Meanwhile, inside the dark jet, Zach and McLeish were both annoyed with the barking going on outside.

"What… is that canine-ish noise?" McLeish asked annoyed.

Wait, Canine—ish? That could mean one thing thing!" Said Zach. "To the latch!"

but as the two reached the latch, and opened it, they — well one of them — couldn't believe their eyes!

"Whoa?! WILD RATS?!" Zach Said Surprised!

"That's Wild Kratts!" Said the Brothers in creature power.

"Don't tell me you guys were studying dogs!"

"Kinda believe it, we were!" Said Martin. "And Something tells me that you were up to hypnotizing animals again!"

"Yeah!" Said Chris, "We found out that you're just kidnapping dogs for you're purpose. Haven't you learned something from our Downtown City adventure?"

"Maybe, but I'll try again!" Said Zach.

"Hey aren't those the Kratt Brothers?" McLeish wondered. "I remember their annoying Shows like Kratt's Creatures or Zoboomafoo, whatever. My niece and nephew used to watch those shows whenever I babysat them before they got that scary looking dog.

Chris and Martin whimpered in sadness as Zach agreed with McLeish.

By the way forgot to introduce my self Leonard McLeish, head dogcatcher of Shelter 17.

"Anyway You can't do this, Said Chris, "These dogs belong living free and in the wild—well, the stray ones, but the civilized ones belong living free and in their owners homes!"

"Well they can stay in their homes after we place them in Shelter 17," Zach explained. "They'll obey their owners more frequently. And you Wild Ratts will be next! Zach Bot, bring the two collars, on the Wild Rats!"

"Yes sir" Said one of the Zach Bots with it's robotic voice. But when the Zach Bot was about to pay on the collars on the bros…. Chris and Martin jumped and grabbed the collars and chewed it up as well as it drooled on it.

"Whaaaah?" Said Zach and McLeish skeptical!

Martin bumped zach after he sniffed him for a control as he found it in his pocket!

"May I tell you, that the dog has sniffing instincts to smell the scent of objects only they can smell?" Replied Chris.

Martin chewed the remote as he freed the dogs from Zach's control!

"Nooooooo!" Zach Yelled as he McLeish watched the dogs jumped out of the plane and into the Tortuga—now solid—- after Martin and Chris both commanded, "Follow our Lead!"

"Later Zach!" Said Chris, "Give it time, the dogs will obey!"

"Until then," Said Martin, as he and Chris closed the latch in the Tortuga and the Tortuga flew off.

"Grrrr!" Growled Zach, "We'll get you next time you Wild Ratts!" He roared as he Exchanged a good bye with McLeish.

Well our plan may got foiled but I'll never forget you" Zach said sad.

"Me neither" Said , as the two bumped fists!

"Later,"

"Good Bye"

With that Zach finally beamed down McLeish back to Shelter 17. McLeish went back to his office, with Olaf temorarity in charge.

Olaf I'm back." Said McLeish.

HI Mr. McLeish, how was it with Mr. Varmitech?" Asked Olaf.

Fun, until it got shattered by certain kids show Zoologists!" Said McLeish as he broke into tears.

Meanwhile in the same park, the Wild Kratts and Pound Puppies were letting the stray dogs free, after the Tortuga landed.

"Be free dogs!" Aviva said.

"Yep these stray canines can finally go back to their alleys." Lucky said. "Wild Kratts It was fun knowing you guys, but now It's time for us to go back to Shelter 17."

"Yeah, we were just getting to know you guys!" Said Martin.

"I know but we have a job to do, and that's placing puppies to their rightful owners!" Lucky explained.

"Just like you have jobs to do to." Said Cookie.

"Oh, touche'!" Said Aviva, agreeing.

"Well, we'll miss you guys" Said Chris. and everyone exchanged good byes, and the Pound Puppies ran off.

"They're Dogs, the common canine!" Said Chris.

"Yeah, Bro," Said Martin,

"Living Free and in the wild—sort of!" The Brothers Said.

And everyone laughed!

 **THE END**


	11. Canine Rescue Live Action Ending

**CANINE RESCUE**

Live action ending

The Kratt brothers are playing with dogs in the park.

Chris: Dogs are definitely, man's best friend! They'll do what you say they, and they'll love you, if you give them enough TLC.

Martin: Yeah, Domesticated Canines are loving animals that are sweet and friendly. But some dogs domesticated or not can attack, if they're mean like a boxer or a large bulldog or even a pit bull.

Chris: And It'd be worse to adopt a wolf or a coyote even a hyena on a jackal. Especially wen they're not domesticated. They're carnivores which means they eat meat they could bite us—Humans! And So that's why we should let these ones living free and in the wild!

Martin: So Remember, take care of the domesticated animals

Chris: And they'll love you back— if you give them enough TLC

Martin: Keep on creature Adventuring!

Chris: We'll see you on the creature trail!


End file.
